1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a textile product, more particularly to a method of making a textile product from a fiber blend including wool fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural wool fibers are usually manufactured into textile products, such as sweaters, suits and blankets, due to their softness and ability to retain heat. Generally, the quality of natural wool fibers is determined by their length and diameter. Since natural wool fibers are increasingly affected by global warming, the natural wool fibers have become short and coarse, which results in low quality wool fibers. In addition, since natural wool fibers are expensive, textile products made therefrom are of high price. Moreover, because the bulk density of the natural wool fibers is about 1.31, the product made therefrom is relatively heavy and uncomfortable to the user.